Currently, video processing techniques are applied to raw footage that already exists. For example, an MPG video file is generated on a cell phone and is later edited on a desktop computer with a video editing software application. At that point in post-production, various techniques are applied to the video content and rendered as a new file. Some examples include processing the video in slow motion, adding footage from different tracks, changing the frame rate of playback to speed up or slow down the video etc.
Problematically, for both still photography and video the raw footage for creating time lapse videos consumes a lot of storage as raw footage is taken for hours or even weeks at a time. The problem is exasperated on devices that are limited in storage, such as a mobile device. Ironically, the same mobile devices have embedded still and video cameras with increasing resolutions including high-definition resolution and 3-dimensinal capabilities. The resulting file size limits the duration of video that can be captured. After editing, the output file can be reduced to, for example, 1% or less of the raw footage file.
Moreover, the video editing software applications can be complex for users that just intend to capture video. Formatting between the capture device and the editing device has to be compatible. Furthermore, the additional cost is sometimes prohibitive.
What is needed is a technique for creating time-lapse video from still raw images or raw video footage in real-time, while overcoming the deficiencies of the prior art.